Saki Miyu/Mystiwaii's Fanon
Appearance Saki has cyan twintails that are curled with light aqua rose hair pins. She has cyan eyes and she wears light cyan stockings. She wears the usual school uniform unless customized. Persona Saki has the Gossipy persona. If a student with the Gossipy persona witnesses murder, she will go gossip about ther murder to the nearest crowd. If a camera is aimed at her, she will pose cutely. Personality Saki's main trait is being extremely bossy to pretty much everyone around her. Saki also tends to be a spoiled brat- this causes most people around her to be afraid of her and avoid her. Saki's also very honest- telling it like it is and not sugarcoating anything. Saki also seems to have a very aloof and arrogant nature, pushing most people away from her. If you catch Saki on a good day, she'll usually be bubbly and talkative- she'll also be much more encouraging on good days aswell. Saki's very charming- being able to charm others into doing her bidding either by accident or on purpose. Saki is also very observant- noticing small details that most others wouldn't notice. She's also pretty fearless- not being afraid to go up against anyone. Task Saki's task is to get her a cyan crown. You can get her the crown by buying it from Info-chan "Pfft- you want MY task? Ok peasant, get me a CYAN CROWN. C-Y-A-N." - Asking for her task "Oh my God! Go get one already!" - Accepting her task "Then why the hell did you ask, assface!?" -Declining her task "OMG! You found me one! Thanks, but we're NOT friends." -Completing her task Relationships Positive * Kokona Haruka One of Saki's best friends- they've known eachother since childhood and truly care for eachother. Saki often playfully teases Kokona about whoever she has a crush on- Kokona being too flustered to say anything. * Sora Sosuke Saki likes him, however she doesn't like showing it so she often treats him worse then everyone else. She often puts him down, however he still stays her friend because, well he's kind of a pushover. * Kiyoko Haruka Saki and Kiyoko get along, Kiyoko seeing some of her old self in Saki, and Saki liking Kiyoko's acting. Neutral * Aina Okamura Saki doesn't really like Aina, but she doesn't dislike her. * Taro Yamada Saki and Taro get along. Negative * Luna Hirayama Saki bullies Luna, often posting lies about her on the internet, and "accidentally" hurts her. Overall they don't like eachother at all. *Yui Yamamoto Saki bullies Yui- and Yui hates her for this. * Saika Momoiya Saki finds Saika's demon complex annoying and weird. She bullies her- like she does to Luna and Yui. Trivia *Saki's favorite music consists of Vocaloid music and whatever's popular Gallery PrincessSaki.png|Saki's first portrait NewSakiPort.png|Saki's second portrait Saki profile.png And this is why you don't trust a bitch with your life.png Sakisaki.png|Saki's current portrait Category:Mystiwaii's Fanon Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:User's Fanons Category:Cooking Club Category:Heterosexual Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Gossipy